Beyblade especial de natal!
by Anamateia
Summary: Minha resposta ao desafio, um natal especial, apresentado por Anamatéia, os bladebreakers farão uma apresentação especial!


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com o especial de natal, não tem nada haver com a fanfic preparação, mas não deixa de ser um especial de natal, vai ser bem inocente e fofinho então vamos lá com as notas.

**Nota: beyblade não me pertence, eles estarão um pouco OOC's. E algumas músicas também não me pertencem.**

**Nota2: Anamatéia é minha cria. **

**Nota3: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. **

**Nota4: Tudo aqui é ficção, enquanto qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. **

**Nota5: Algumas músicas se de minhas criações, mas tem algumas que não, então não me pertencem.**

Blábláblá- Fala normal da apresentadora.

_Blábláblá- Fala normal na cena._

_**Blábláblá- Música. **_

Um especial com os bladebreakers no natal, um conjunto de músicas angelicais, veja um especial como você nunca viu antes, uma fic de natal sem o velho amigo secreto.

**Beyblade especial de natal.**

– E aí, beleza? Eu, Anamatéia Haika, estou apresentando o Beyblade especial de Natal. – dizia sentada em uma poltrona vermelha e usando um gorro de Papai Noel. – Vamos começar com nosso querido protagonista Tyson Granger cantando uma belíssima música sobre Jesus.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_Uma delicada melodia tocava no fundo, Tyson estava de terno azul e gravata vermelha, sem o boné. _

– _**Oh noite divida, com as estrelas brilhaaaaando. Foi essa noite que Jesus nasceu. **__ – dá um pequeno suspiro. – __**Oh noite divina... alguma coisa... alguma coisa aconteceeeeeeeu, foi hoje que Jesus nasceu. – **__começa a andar devagar. – __**Jeeeesus naaasceu, e eu ganhei presentes. Obriiiigado Jesus, por nascer tambéééém. – **__e aparecem vários anjos. – __**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiique de joelhooooos, e oooooooooolhe para o céu. **_

– _**Para o Céu!!! **__– grita o coral de anjos. _

– _**E.... fale... alguma... alguma coisa. – **__Tyson não se lembrando da letra. _

_**- Coração! **__– grita novamente o coral, deveria ser parte da letra. _

– _**Vivaaaaaaaaaaa, o peru de natal, além dos presentes, que eu vou ganhar. Do VovôôÔÔÔôôô e do meu paaAAAaaai!!! **__– suspira desanimado. – __**Eu não vou ganhar do Hiro, porque ele é bobããããããããããooooooooooooo!! **__– faz reverência. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

– Uhuul, nossa eu quase chorei nessa música, foi incrível! Vamos continuar com esse incrível especial que está apenas começando, com nosso amigo chinês Ray Kon, com uma música mais séria sobre o natal na china.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_Ray andava pela neve desanimado. E olha para uma casa com uma família feliz, e começa uma melodia dramática e ele começa a relembrar sua infância na china._

– _**Aqui na china, ninguém acredita. Me disseram natal é uma porcaria, não existe o Papai Noel. Então porque as pessoas desperdiçam papeeeeel. Não adianta escrever para o papai Noel porque ele não vai responder. – **__ele fecha os olhos tristes e desanimados. Mas logo em seguida e vem uma música mais animada. – __**Por isso eu saí daquele fim de mundo e vim para um lugar melhor. Aqui tem Papai Noel e árvore de natal, que se lixem os que ficaram e os que estão bravos com meu sumiço, eu tenho natal e eles não! – **__vai andando pela neve mais animado e mais empolgado. – __**White Tigers aproveitem o dia 25 como se fosse um dia qualquer e comemorem o ano novo um milhão de dias depois, cambada de cafonas, eu tenho nataaaaaaaaaaaaaaal... **__– aparece vestido de Papai Noel. – __**!!! **__- levanta os braços. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

– Incrível, esse especial de natal está ótimo, agora vamos lá com mais uma músiquinha dessa vez cantada pelo frio e gélido Kai Hiwatari, que conta um incrível historinha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_Kai estava usando o chapéu de Papai Noel, estava e, frente ao piano tirando uma melodia animada, atrás dele estavam Tyson, Max e Ray sentados em um sofá observando o jovem no piano. _

– _**Tinham três barcos naaavegando, na manhã de natal. Na manhã de natal. Tinham três barcos navegando na manhã de natal...**_

– _blábláblá. – tirando sarro do jovem que estava cantando. _

– _Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – Os outros dois só sabiam rir._

– _**Adivinhem quem estava em um dos três barcos? Lá estavam... – **__ao ouvir os risos. – CALEM A BOCA!! – diz Kai zangado para os outros meninos. – ...__**Estavam a virgem Maria e Jesus Cristo, na manhã de natal. **__– novamente Tyson começa a fazer careta, Ray imita maldosamente Kai no piano, Max só ri. – Eu mandei vocês calarem a boca! – estava bravo, os outros três se calam de novo. – __**Eles estavam bem felizes na manhã de natal. Na manhã de natal. Eles desceram dos Barcos, na manhã de natal. – **__Novamente Ray e Tyson estavam tirando sarro de Kai, Max ainda ria. – __**O Kai está ficando irritado na manhã de natal. Na manhã de natal. O Kai levantou e matou três idiotas, NA MANHÃ DE NATAL! **__– Max sai correndo ao ver Kai jogando um piano em cima dos três, ainda bem, porque é o único que sai ileso, Kai ao ver os dois amigos debaixo do piano sai da sala. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

– Wow, essa foi incrível, que história maravilhosa ele contou. Essa agora é um belíssimo medley de músicas de natal, cantada pelo meu queridinho amigo Max Tate. – olha no relógio para saber as horas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_Max estava vestido todo de branco, com o gorrinho do papai Noel, um cenário do Rockfeller Center atrás, todo decorado. _

– _**Noite feliz, noite feliz. Oh senhor, Deus do amor... er... blábláblá... **__Eu não sei essa, mas eu vou cantar outra dessa vez eu sei a letra inteira. – se prepara. – __**Anoiteceeeeeu, o sino gritou e a gente ficou, feliz a cantar... **__Não, eu errei a letra, não sei onde, mas sei que não é assim. – ficou pensando um cadinho. – Tá agora eu sei... cof cof (tossidinha básica)... __**Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Belém. Já... já... **__– fica irritado. – Mas que coisa, eu tinha ensaiado, posso fazer de novo? – com carinha de cachorro pidão._

– _ANDA LOGO MAX!!! – grita o diretor do especial._

– _Ok! Ok! Vamos lá, vou tentar em inglês... __**We wish you, a mery christmans. We wish you, a mery christmans. We wish you, a mery christmans. And a happy new year... **__– tentando lembrar a letra música. – Er... – sem graça. – Bem, já que não deu certo as de natal então vamos lá. 3, 2, 1!! __**You can't touch this... DADADADADADA DADADADADA DADADADADADA. – **__dançando a música U can Touch This, do Mc Hammer. – __**DADADADA DADADADA DADADA... **__Como continua a música?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

– Incrível, eu acho que eles ensaiaram o ano inteiro para esse especial incrível, mas é isso, foi pequeno, e aqui eu me despeço de vocês, com uma músiquinha bonita... – começa uma melodia bem suave de piano. – foi muito legal fazer esse especial, e essa é minha mensagem... nossa mensagem de natal... _**Eu desejo a todos um feliz naaatal. Prepare o peruuuuuu, chame todos os seu amigos, ganhe muitos presenteeees. E mande todos seu problemas irem pastaaaaaaar. **_– aparece todos os bladebreakers, os oc's da fic o retorno e os inimigos e amigos do beyblade.

– _**Estamos aaaaaqui, com esse dia lindo, essa noite linda, esse natal lindo. – **_todos se abraçavam, Dickinson aperta a mão de Voltaire, Chuck Norris aparece, assim como todos os personagens de o retorno. – _**Esqueçam as diferencias, hoje é um dia especial. **_– todos trocam presentes e montam uma árvore de natal. Os bladebreakers vão até a árvore e começam a enfeitar.

– _**Se nós tivermos muita fé, vamos ser amigos para sempreeeeeee! – **_os quatro cantam junto.

– _**E com a estrela brilhando lá no alto, para todos nós. – **_cantava Ana colocando a estrela no topo da árvore.

– _**Desejamos a todos uma bela noite deeeee... naaaaaataaaaaal!!! **_– todos em frente a árvore de natal.

**FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!!!!**

Bem essa foi minha fic de natal, incrível não? Só músicas bonitas, perfeitas para a ocasião. Feliz natal a todos, especialmente para... Jana Winchester, Xia Matsuyama, Helena Hiwatari, Lemmie-Chan, Eclairsakura, Prót, Elétri (chatonildo) e Neutrez di Fênix, Scorpion Mach, Helloysa Hiwatari, Nany Dark, Rebis Hiwatari, Kiara Hiwatari, Bernardo Vargas, Bruno Phelipe, Aislin Matsumoto, Ailsyn Le Fay, Luizinho, Akai Hoshi, e a todos que escrevem fanfics e de beyblade principalmente. Se eu acabei esquecendo alguém peço desculpas, beijos e até mais!!! o/


End file.
